epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Wiki: ERB Edition - Episode 2
(Screen shows Matt walking through Username base after 1 week) Matt:... (Matt walks into one of the bigger houses on the street) Matt: Barry! I'm back! Axel and the big guy got into another argument. (Barry’s voice can be heard from another room) Barry: I told you that Arnold shouldn't have been guard at the same time as Axel, they're both hot-heads. (Matt walks into the room Barry is in) Matt: Max said he wanted a break from Axel, can't really blame him but we needed to fill in the position somehow. Barry: put Jason or Bob or Kevin, why the new guy? Matt: you're the leader here, why am I even deciding this? Barry: cause you know every guard way more than I do, I've barely spoken to some of them other than a few sentences, you, Axel, Max, Jason and Bob are the only ones I speak to on a daily basis. Matt: ok well how about you get to meet the people who are keeping you alive soon, ok babe? Barry: I've got bigger fish to fry...besides it seems I need to deal with the muscle man again. Matt: yeah, Kevin and Max are watching him right now. Barry: where's Axel? Matt: probably where Dani is. Barry: whatever, let's go. (Matt and Barry leave the house) ' ' (Screen shows Kevin, Max and The Group outside a small building) Kevin:...here they come. Bill: and they are coming to kick us out because Uncle Arny did something again... (The Terminator looks to Bill) Bill: Don’t look at me like that, dude! Max: don't worry, you guys will be fine, it's hard to piss off Barry. Kevin: it's Matt you gotta watch out for. (Barry and Matt approach The Group) Barry: so...Arnold, what happened this time? Terminator: Axel is weak, he can not do guard alone. Barry: I see… Matt: that's not really an excuse buddy. You tried to punch him. Terminator: He was not listening to me. I was trying to protect this place. Bill: Besides...Uncle Arny is really good at shooting, dude. He should be doing guard everyday. Kevin: this motherfucker doesn't have guard everyday? Matt: that's besides the point, you cannot attack someone cause they don't want to leave their guard, there's consequences for punching someone but even worse if someone left their guard time early. Barry: he's right, I one can ever leave their post early no matter who tells them to, unless it's myself or Matt. Axel may be a bit annoying sometimes but he's never broken one rule here and he wasn't going to for your selfishness. (The Terminator gets closer to Barry) Terminator: When am I doing guard, Barry? You do not trust me for your protection. (Max gets in front of Termy) Max: be careful who you approach buddy. Barry: easy Max, let me handle this. Max:... (Max moves out of Termy’s way) Barry:...now then, answering your question, I've gotten many complaints about you, not Bill, not Ted, not Walter, only you. Matt: and this is your fourth offense this week. Barry: so that means either you straighten up your act or the protection of you friends may be at risk. Kevin: woah boss, what're you- Barry: I'm not threatening to kill them, but I know if I kick him out they will all follow, and you want them safe now, don't you? (Termy looks in the distance for a second) Terminator: Sure, I will control myself from now on. (Termy pushes Max and goes away from the group) Max: fu-hey! (Kevin puts his arm out) Kevin: just let him go, it's fine. Max:... (Max turns to Bill and Ted) Max: that's the kind of bullshit that's going to get him kicked out. Ted: I have told him that, dude! He just doesn’t listen! Bill: Dude, I think that he will keep his word now, dude. (Termy goes inside his residence, punching the door in) Beethoven: I will talk to him, fellas, maybe he will listen to me. Ted: Go ahead, dude. Be careful. (Beethoven starts to walk towards The Group’s house) Ted: This is not going excellent, dudes. Socrates: I am doing good at least, teaching children and adults, growing food, talking to new people, that’s just perfect to me. Kevin: heh, trust me buddy, the kids can survive without knowing about the World War or Shaka Zulu. Socrates: Shaka Zulu? Ted: African dude, strong, bad-ass. Dude, just go to class already. Socrates: Class? Ted: yeah, dude! the kids are waiting, go for it, So-crates! (Ted pushes Socrates as he starts walking) Walter: I just need my RV now. I got some stuff there that...is important. Bill: Oh shit! The telephone booth, dude! I forgot! Max: we had your friend there move it to where the city emergency exit is. Kevin: in case we ever need the town to evacuate, we have a bunch of cars posted at the West side of the community, your RV can hold almost 12 people of stuffed inside, so it's great. Walter: My RV is just for me and my group here, I’m sorry if I sound rude but it’s the way I think. Ted: Uhm uhm...I’ll go to move it, you dudes keep talking. (Ted starts to run) Bill: well dudes, I guess I’ll go to see how Uncle Arny is doing… (Bill goes away) Walter: As I said, my RV is not for your people, just for mine. Max: buddy, your group is plenty allowed in your RV, but if we need to evacuate I'm sure as hell not letting some family die so you can be cozy. Kevin: woah, calm down Ma- (Walter interrupts Kevin) Walter: You don’t know what I could do if that ever happened, Max. You don’t know me at all. Max: what, you're going to kill someone? You do that and you won't make it out that gate. Kevin: guys, stop this, Max we don't need to be here anymore. Max:...fine, let's go. Kevin: keep out of trouble guys, and keep you-know-who out of trouble as well. Max: who's on guard right now? Kevin: Bob and Levi. Max: fuck, that means we’re on in 15 minutes. Kevin: then let's go. (Max and Kevin start to walk to the front gate) (Black screen) (We see Termy and Beethoven talking in the couch as Bill goes in the house) Beethoven: We can take this place! You see? Terminator: Why do yo- Bill: woah woah, what’s going on here, dudes? (Beethoven hides a paper in his jacket) Beethoven: Nothing, Bill. (Termy stands up) Terminator: He wants to take this place, rule it, with my help. Beethoven: shhhh!! Bill: Yeah, I heard, dude. Beethoven: Bill, just think! This place for us! With all this food, weapons and some other stuff! Bill: What about Barry, Matt, Jason, Axel...just everyone? What about everyone, dude? Beethoven: Who? There’s no enemy for this thing! (Beethoven puts his hand in Termy) Terminator: I can only do this if I hear it from Ted or Bill. Beethoven: Hey! I’m part of your mission too. Terminator: It is different. Beethoven: How? Terminator: I can not explain that to you. (Bill sits on the couch to think) Bill: You’re nuts, dude. Terminator: Not doing it then. Beethoven: C’mon guys! We can take this! We can kill all of them if we want! (Just then a knock is heard at the door) Beethoven: shit! (Termy looks through the windows) Bill: who is it, dude? (Screen shows a very beautiful woman outside the door) Terminator: It is a woman. (Bills goes running to the door to open it as Beethoven gets on his way) Beethoven: What the fuck?! Maybe she heard us! Bill: Nah. (Bill opens the door anyways) (The woman smiles as she sees Bill) Woman 1: hi! Bill: Well, hello beautiful...why a babe like you is knocking at my door? Dani: oh...um, I don't think we've met yet, my name's Dani, you're the new group right? Bill: Yes, we are, glad to meet ya, the name’s Bill! (Beethoven whispers to Termy) Beethoven: Do something. (Termy pushes Bill back) Terminator: My name is Arnold. (Termy smiles awkwardly) Dani: yeah, I assumed it was you, you made quite the name for yourself, well anyways, I'm sort of the messenger around here, and I just so happen to be looking for you Mr.Arnold. Bill: But babe! (Beethoven pushes Bill back) Beethoven: Why would you need Arny? He already said that he’s not doing any problems from now on. He will follow the rules. Dani: oh, I hit here about that, trust me if they wanted to kick you out they'd send more than just an up-armed woman, Barry and Matt gave you a different guard time, instead of being with Axel you'll now be with your friend here, hope that will be ok with you. Beethoven: That is most excellent, my lady. We have no problems with that. (Bill makes his way through Termy and Beethoven) Bill: what about me, Dani? Dani: can't say I have anything for you, but I'll make one up, oh yeah right here “be careful who you flirt with, cause if you continue Axel is much worst than getting kicked out”...well then that's all, I'll see you around! (Dani leaves The Group) Bill: Damn… Beethoven: You should be happy, I will have time to discuss the plan with the robot. Bill: I don’t know, dude, ask Ted, I can’t make this decision, Ted got the brains. (Bill sits on the street as he watches Dani walk away) Beethoven: Let’s go back inside, shall we? Terminator: Sure. (Beethoven and Termy go back inside the house) ' ' (Screen shows Axel and Jason outside the community walls) (They are both carrying 4 canisters of gas) Axel: I don't know what you're talking about man, me and Dani are tight, it's only a matter of time until- Jason: it's not going to happen Axel, she just isn't looking for a relationship, she's told me. Axel: I can change her mind, I mean I had 10 girlfriends in high school. I know what I'm doing. Jason: whatever kid, let's just refill the damn tank and get back to safety, I hate this part. Axel: if we see something, we shoot it, nothing to worry about. Jason: famous last words. (Axel and Jason approach a gas tank attached to a generator) Axel:...sooner or later we’re going to run out of gas, and I doubt Gordon's plan of saving up kitchens grease is actually going to do much if anything. Jason: it won't do shit, especially not for a generator of this size, we’ll figure something out though. Axel: I hope so, let's just get this over with. (Axel starts to pour in the first canister of Gas) Axel: watch my back will ya? These fuckers are heavy. Jason: already ahead of you. (Screen shows two Zombies approaching Jason) Jason: I got em. Axel: do you need to waste the ammo? Jason: nah, I got this one in the bag. (Jason takes out a knife and approaches the two Zombies) Axel: careful man. (Jason pushes one Zombie back as he stabs the other one in the head) Jason: erg. (Jason then pulls the knife out and stabs the other Zombie in the head) Jason: see, easy as pie. (Axel finishes the first canister) Axel: your turn tough guy. (Jason then picks up a second canister and starts to pour it in) Axel: I got you. (A few minutes pass as the screen shows Jason pouring in the last canister) Jason: almost done...sorta. Axel:...of course this couldn't be easy. (Screen shows three more Zombies approaching Axel) Axel: three eh? I got this. Jason: don't be cocky Axel. Axel: no seriously, I got this. (Axel takes out his knife and approaches the Zombies) Axel: sup uglies. (Axel pushes two of the Zombies to the right as he grabs the other one by the neck) (Axel then stabs the Zombie in the head as he quickly grabs the next Zombie) Axel: no problem. (Axel stabs the Zombie in the head as he reaches out for the other Zombie) Axel: next up is-huh? (Screen shows the other Zombie walked by Axel and is approaching Jason) Axel: shit Jason! Look out! Jason: what?! (Jason drops the gas canister and reaches for his gun) (As Jason drops the gas cannister some of the gas splashes out into Jason’s eyes) Jason: agh! Shit! (Jason blindly shoots his gun three times as all the bullets miss the Zombie) Axel: Jason just stay ba- (Axel gets shot in the leg with one of Jason's bullets) Axel: ahg, fuck! (The Zombie reaches Jason and grabs his arm) Jason: no! (Just then the Zombie bits into Jason's arm, taking a chunk out) Jason: aahhhhg! No! (Axel then stabs the Zombie from behind and limps towards Jason) Axel: Jason, Jason no! Jason: I can't see! I've been bit, I'm-I’m going to die. (Axel grabs his leg in pain) Axel: n-no, you're not, c’mon get up. Man 1: there they are! Man 2: oh shit! What happened?! (Screen shows two other guards approach Axel and Jason) Axel: Jorn! Jace! Get Jason to Doctor Tim, now! Jace: what about you? Axel: I'll be fine! Just go! (The screen goes black) (Screen shows Jace and Jorn bring in Jason as a small crowd forms) (The Group is seen amongst the crowd) Walter: What the hell happened now? Did the robot did something, Ted? Ted: No, dude, worst. Bill: Jason got bit, Mr. White dude. Walter: Dear god… Bill: The doc dude is doing everything he can. Socrates: Do these people know what a bite can do, right? We have saw this a hundred times! Ted: Let’s just not get into their stuff, let them do what they think is right. Beethoven: Maybe this is the moment!...wait...where’s that damn robot?! (Screen shows Axel limping in the streets) Axel: c’mon Axel, you can-...do this. (Axel then falls to the ground as he gropes his leg) Axel: I...I...can't… Terminator: Do you need help? (Axel sees the Terminator) Axel: f-fuck...what do you...want? Terminator: I am asking if you need help. (Termy extends his hand to Axel) Axel:... (Axel grabs Terminators hand as he helps him up) Terminator: Let’s go. (Termy picks up Axel with all his strength and puts him over his shoulder) (Axel grabs his leg again) Axel: ahg! Fuck! Please..be careful. Terminator: I am sorry. Man 1: what the hell?! (Screen shows a Man looking at Termy and Axel) Man 1: fucking out him down psycho! Terminator: I am just helping him, putting him down will hurt his leg more. (The man ignores what Termy says and charges at him) Axel: Frank wait! (Just then Frank hits the Termy with his gun) (The screen goes black) Category:Blog posts